


Obey Me

by zombiedpenguin



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mike being annoying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedpenguin/pseuds/zombiedpenguin
Summary: Mostly inspired by sassy James and the pass it on breakfast video. Mike is annoying James to no end and he has no choice but to assert his dominance and demand obedience.





	Obey Me

"It's going to be one of those days." Ben muttered in warning to Jamie as he sailed past him to the recipe lab kitchen. Jamie looked over to the arena where Mike and James had locked eyes similar to how stags lock horns when fighting. Mike moved a hand close to the pan on the hob and then struck, pulling something from it and popping it in his mouth with a wicked grin.

"I weighed that perfectly! My proportions will be off now." James sat back, his irritation nearly tangible as Mike took another bit of the food from the pan, shaking the heat from his hand. "I am going to hit you. It was going to take ten minutes to cook properly. You could have waited."

"Sorry mate, this is just too good to wait for."

"I'll have to teach you a lesson." James stared into the older man's eyes with a furrowed brow and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Mike mirrored his posture and raised his brows with a chuckle, waiving a spatula in his face, hoping to provoke a response of some sort. "Oh really? Going to try and bring me to heel? I'd like to see you try."

"You will obey me." James grabbed the spatula, shocking Mike somewhat with his speed.

Mike's mouth gaped and he drew a deep breath. "What are you going to do to make me, I wonder? Use this?"

"It is tempting." His eyes narrowed. "Or maybe you deserve the shockers."

"Oh no." Jamie's shoulders slumped as he looked down at his McDonald's bag and coffee. "They just brought back the McRib. The rail is finally working properly. It was supposed to be a good day! Be professional!"

Mike set the spatula down with a slight grin to James and sauntered off. He pulled his phone out and shoot a text to James.

'Tell me what you'd do to put me in my place.'

An hour later, James texted him back while he was in the editing bay taking notes.

'Why should I tell you when I could show you?'

Mike rolled his eyes. 'Stop being so cliché.'

'Fine. You will do everything I command or, I will handcuff you while I suck your cock, but I won't let you come. You will lie there right on the edge, but completely incapable of relief. Do you understand?'

Mike's head spun as his heart skipped a beat. The tremor in his hands had made it difficult for him to hold his phone as he responded. 'Is that it? That's all you've got?! Even Ebbers could have done better than that and he's a boy scout!'

He moved to peek around the edge of the bay to see James' reaction, but, disappointingly, he was nowhere to be seen. He hummed and rolled back to the desk, fixing the headphones as he went. 

He caught himself checking his phone occasionally to see if there was any response throughout the day and chided himself for being a girl. After all, if he didn't want to play, he didn't have to. Neither of them was very good at expressing their intimate desires or fantasies anyway. No skin off his nose. But he would have liked to have known what James was planning now that he was all hot and bothered.

 

Mike drove himself to James' flat after closing the studio. According to Ben, James had cut out just a few minutes before he'd come down from the bay. If James wasn't happy with him, he would have said something definitively, not just left him hanging. He spotted James' SUV and made his way into the building.

He knocked on James' door and waited, rolling to the ball of his foot back to his heels, gripping his hands in front of him to stave off the infernal, chronic tremors. After a moment, he knocked again and then fished his keys out of his pocket to let himself inside.

He had expected to find the flat to be bright and cheery as it usually was with James in the kitchen, listening to music just loud enough to muffle his knocking.

Instead, he was greeted by cold blackness. He shivered and searched along the wall for the light switch. He found it and flicked it on. 

"James?" Mike called out, as he walked through the flat, looking for the younger man. "I saw your car outside, mate. I know you're here. Which doesn't sound creepy at all."

He opened the door to the bedroom and gasped, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw James standing before him with his arms crossed over his chest with a stern face scowling down at him. "Did I say you could come in? Or turn on the light? Or make any noise?"

For a fleeting moment, Mike was concerned he had gotten under James' skin but relaxed a little and let him take the control he thought he had. A smirk settled on his face as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Well, you…"

James silenced him with a slap to the cheek. Mike went wide eyed and put a hand to his skin to calm the sting. "I didn't give you permission to speak. Disobey me again and I will bind you so you cannot speak."

Mike's mouth worked but no sound came out as he glanced around the room and stopped when he saw a set of handcuffs, a small set of clamps, a blindfold, and a neatly wound length of black leather cord sitting on the bedside table. His mind flooded with questions as he looked back to James, eager to speak, but unwilling to find out if the threat was serious.

James' expression softened, seeing the look on Mike's face. "Is this okay? We don't have..."

"My safe word is banana." Mike's normally bright voice was husky and serious as he spoke. He swallowed hard and regarded James with a raised brow. "Wow. This is finally happening."

"We'll keep it pretty simple tonight. We'll build up to the more extreme things." James rubbed Mike's shoulder. "You just have to be vocal about what is and isn't working for you. I'm not a mind reader and I want so badly for you to really like this."

Mike couldn't help but grin, knowing he was about to get smacked. "So, I have permission to speak?"

James moved his hand quickly down to his wrist, gripped it tightly and spun him around, pulling him against his chest. Mike gasped when James shifted in a way that made his shoulder burn. "You'll have permission when I say you do. Get mouthy like that again and you'll get the belt. Understand?"

"Oh, teach you this stuff at the dojo, do they?" Mike nearly sniggered when James growled in his ear and let his arm go.

"Strip."

Mike chuckled as he pulled his clothes off and tossed them to the side of the room. He turned back to James and raised a brow as he watched him pull his belt off and gripped both ends in his hand.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed." He watched the older man take his position and stood beside him, gently running his hand over the smooth, cool skin of Mike's hip. "Say your safe word again."

"Banana." James heard him swallow hard and take a deep breath in anticipation. He drew his hand back and lightly swatted his ass with the belt just hard enough to earn a small whimper. He rubbed a hand over his shoulder and swatted harder this time. This time Mike yelped and pulled away from him.

"Was that too much?" Mike shook his head eased back into position. James swatted again and again with different speeds in different places over his ass and thighs, each time earning a different sound until his arm got tired. Mike shuddered with a low groan and panted as James delicately touched the sore, red skin.

"You alright?"

Mike nodded slowly, easing himself up to sit on his calves. He rubbed a hand over his reddened a face and stared up at James. "Fuck, that was… wow."

"Wow in a good or bad way?"

"Good. Very good." Mike shook his head and licked his lips. "More intense than I thought it would be if I'm being honest."

"You did so good." James cupped his cheeks and kissed him slowly. He pushed his tongue into Mike's mouth as a hand slipped down his throat, then along his collarbone, and down to his chest where he pinched and tugged on one nipple until Mike moaned around his tongue. Then he turned his ministrations to the other nipple, smirking when he felt the tips of Mike's fingers digging in to his back. He let the tips of his own fingers graze the sensitive skin of Mike's stomach and then down to brush against his hard cock, studying him closely as he whined at the touch. James gripped him firmly and drew long strokes. "Do you want some more?"

Mike shook his head. "I want you."

"Are you sure? It might be a bit painful."

"Don't care. Want you." Mike gripped the back of his head and kissed him hard. "Want more."

James pushed him back to the bed with a grin. Mike carefully pulled himself up the bed with James following him until he could reach the bedside table. He pulled open the drawer and pulled out a well-used bottle of lube and a condom. He caught Mike's intent stare as he settled himself between his knees. "Would you like for your hands to be tied up?"

"Yeah, sure. I can handle that." Mike pressed his palms together.

James reached up to the table and grabbed the leather cord. He unwound it and began to wrap it around Mike's wrists, then around the slats in the headboard leaving enough slack to be able to change positions. Mike tested the knots by pulling in every way possible and raised his head to look at James as he squeezed the lube into his palm, eager to see what was happening.

"What's your safe word?" He glanced up at Mike's incredulous smirk. "I'm serious. I don't want to ruin our relationship by ignoring your threshold."

"Banana." Mike watched as he smoothed a small amount of the lube over his tender skin for a makeshift ointment and sighed at the cool reprieve. He raised his knees and rubbed one against James' side. "Thank you."

James took up the lube container and slicked each of his fingers before setting to work stretching him open. At first, it was painful and awkward feeling, but James took his time and eventually was able to fit two fingers in to pulse slowly at his prostate. The sounds falling from Mike's lips as he writhed against the restraints was intoxicating. 

"James, please." Mike gasped before swallowing hard. "In me."

James slowly undressed, carefully folding and stacking each article of clothing on his dresser before he opened the condom and rolled it on. He climbed back between Mike's thighs and pushed in slowly, savoring Mike's whimpering then the gasp when he was fully engulfed. He moved slowly at first, listening carefully to the sounds Mike made before moving faster. He gripped Mike’s cock in his hand and moved it in tandem with his rhythm while holding one of his knees up against his ribs. He growled as his orgasm grew deep in his belly until relief flooded him.

He heaved a sigh and turned his focus to Mike who had a forearm pressed to his face as he groaned through clenched teeth. His muscles became rigid and when his back began to arch, James pulled away from him and got off the bed. Mike cried out, his head lifting to expose wide blue eyes with blown out pupils. “James please. Please let me come.”

“Oh, you think you deserve a reward?”

“James, please!” Mike couldn’t help but to arch his back and buck his hips. He had been right there just at the edge. He could almost feel the pulsations that should be rocking his body ebbing away. He locked eyes with James and panted heavily, resting his cheek against his arm. “Please, please. I’ve been good!”

James regarded him for a moment and hummed to himself before crawling between Mike’s ankles and easing himself down so he could pepper kisses along both of Mike’s inner thighs, tickling the sensitive skin with his beard as he went. He propped himself up on one arm, glancing up to look at Mike before taking his dick in his hand and slowly stroking it. Mike’s whines and bucking hips are enough to make James take pity on him and take him in his mouth, earning a sharp gasp. He grins inwardly as he works Mike quickly back up to the edge and swallows as he falls over it with a series of mumbles, incoherent cries, and before taking a deep, shuddering breath.

James stood and went around the bed, untying Mike’s wrists and guiding his arms slowly down to his sides, mindful to look for any wounds that needed treatment, but found none. “How do you feel?”

Mike’s eyes were closed as he grinned. “Amazing.”

“Good. I’m glad.” He took a cloth from the bedside table and cleaned them both up before he crawled into bed behind Mike and shut the light off. He tucked his arm under Mike’s head and pulled him close against his chest before kissing the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed and fed by my insomnia.


End file.
